character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Mario (Canon)/Lord JJJ
|-|Base= |-|Sports Mario= |-|with Blast= |-|Cappy= |-|Wedding Mario= |-|Fire= |-|Ice= |-|Cat= |-|Tanooki= |-|White Tanooki= |-|Invincible= |-|Metal= |-|Gold= |-|F.L.U.D.D.= |-|Mega= |-|Boomerang= |-|Doctor Mario= |-|Paper Mario= |-|Shiny Paper Mario= Summary Mario is the main character and protagonist of the long-running and highly successful Mario series. He was created by Japanese video game designer Shigeru Miyamoto and also serves as the main mascot of Nintendo. Mario made his first appearance as the protagonist of the arcade game Donkey Kong, released in 1981. Since Super Mario Bros., his trademark abilities have been his jumping and stomping powers, with which he defeats most of his enemies, and his ability to gain powers with a plethora of items, such as the Super Mushroom, Fire Flower, and the Super Star. Games have usually portrayed Mario as a silent character without a distinct personality (Fortune Street is a notable exception). According to Nintendo's philosophy, this allows Mario to fit in many different genres and roles. In most games, he is the hero that goes on an adventure to save Princess Peach from Bowser, but he has been shown doing many other activities besides adventuring, such as racing and sporting with his younger twin brother and others. Powers and Stats Tier: 3B to Low 2C | High 2A | 'at least '''High 5A '''Likely '''Low 1C ' '''Name: '''Mario '''Origin: Super Mario Bros Gender: '''Male '''Age: 24 Classification: '''Human, Plumber, Star Child '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, agility, reflexes and durability, Enhanced Unarmed Combat, Pyrokinesis, Cyrokinesis, Electrokinesis and Aerokinesis, Energy Manipulation, Flight, Danger Sensing, Longevity, Resistance to Gravity Manipulation, Resistance to Petrification, Resistance to Matter Manipulation, Resistance to Fate Manipulation, 4th Wall Awareness, Duplication, Proficiency w/ Hammers, Soul Destruction and Mutilation, Space and Time Manipulation/Time Travel, Telepathy w/ Luigi, Music Manipulation, Chaos Inducement, Telekinesis, Broadway Force, Explosion Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Healing and Stamina, Sleep Inducement via Lullaby, The ability to shower foes in stars via Star Storm, The ability to lower the Attack Potency of foes via Chill Out, Attack Reflection w/ Super Sheet & Hammer, Increased stats w/ Power Lift, One Hit Kill w/ Showstopper, Supernova Generation w/ Supernova, Concept Manipulation, Wish Granting, Instinctive Reaction w/ Super Bell, Immortality Types 2 and 7 Negation w/ Starman, Rainbow Star, Metal Cap, Mega Mushroom, Mega Star and White Tanooki, Increased durability w/ Life Mushroom, Ghost Physiology w/ Boo Mushroom, Terrakinesis w/ Rock Mushroom, Cloud Manipulation w/ Cloud Flower, Intangibility w/ Vanish Cap, Size Manipulation w/ Mini and Mega Mushrooms and Mega Star, Increased speed w/ Mini and Mega Mushrooms, Nigh-Invulnerability and Transmutation w/ Gold Fire Flower, Metal Manipulation w/ Metal Cap, Increased strength w/ Metal Cap, Mega Mushroom, Starman, Rainbow Star and Mega Star, Meta Wish Granting, Power Bestowal and Nigh-Complete Arsenal w/ Star Rod, Meta Possession and Flight w/ Cappy, Resistance to Elemental Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Instant Death Attacks and Power Nullification w/ the Super Suit, Tornado Form, Shapeshifting, Gold Coin Creation, Duplication, Stone Mimicry, Invulnerability and Fire Aura w/ Candies. 'Attack Potency: Multi-Galaxy Level '(He is capable of defeating many enemies who can make dimensional pockets containing many stars and even defeated the shadow Mario who made a dimension containing clouds similar to those that become galaxies. He easily defeated dozens of enemies that were powered'up by the Large Star that assumes that he had the energy of an entire galaxy. As one of the stars children, it means that it has one-seventh of the energy of the universe equal to the energy of billions of galaxies) to Universe Level+ '''( He defeated Culex, who stated on page 64 of the player's guide to be the Master of Time and Space. He damaged Chakron, who is considered one with the universe and able to do anything. He is Able to injure and defeat Bowser who survived from the universe destruction and can Comparable to Rosalina) | '''High Multiverse Level+ |''' '''Low Complex Multiverse Level '''possible '''Complex Multiverse Level Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Capable of reacting while being launched by a Launch Star. Capable of dodging attacks from a Grand Star-powered Bowser, who can tag Starship Mario with his meteors and flew the center of the universe in a short time. Capable of reacting to Bowser and Bowser Jr riding the Koopa Clown Car, which it flew to the sun and the home planet to a nearby galaxy in a short period of time. Kept up with the fake Millennium Star, who flew from the center of the universe to their planet. Scales to Dreamy Bowser, who scales to Antasma, who scales to Dreamy Luigi, who could jump into constellations, which takes MFTL+ speed--more specifically a few lightyears per second of speed--to accomplish within such a small time frame.) | '''Massively FTL+ '(It should be at a speed equal or faster than his base) | '''Immeasurable (The Void consumes all existence--all worlds, all dimensions, all timelines, all possibilities. This means it nukes all of time and space, and The Void itself destroys all of time and space at all time periods, as well. The Void is definitely rather of higher dimensional order, as it's not even under the conventional aspects of "near" and "far," and it's actively capable of existing all throughout time and space; and since it erases stuff above time in all aspects, it should naturally be into these areas. The characters actively resist The Void dozens of times, and should scale off of it) Lifting Strength: Class G (Lifted and punted Larry's castle with absolutely no effort whatsoever), certain power-ups like Mega Mushroom increase his strength even further | Unknown '''| '''Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multi-Galactic '''to '''Universal+ | High Multiversal+ | Low Complex Multiversal '''possible '''Complex Multiversal Durability: 'Multi-Galaxy level to Universe Level+ '(Has taken hits from Bowser who is stronger than him physically) | High Multiverse Level+ '(Took plenty of hits from a Star Rod empowered Bowser) | '''Low Complex Multiverse Level '''possible '''Complex Multiverse Level '(Tanked countless blows from Super Dimentio) '''Stamina: Very high | Extremely high | 'Infinite' Range: melee range in base, dozens of meters with power-ups, Low Complex Multiversal 'possible '''Complex Multiversal '''with Pure Hearts Standard Equipment: Hammer, F.L.U.D.D, and various power-up and items 'Intelligence: Genius Weaknesses:'''Power-ups are lost after sustaining a deadly blow '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key : Base | With Star Spirits or Star Rod | With the Pure Hearts Note1 : This page is made up of different Mario games, not including manga, TV series and other media. Note2 : Much of the information on this page was taken from the Metal875 pagehttps://character-stats-and-profiles.fandom.com/wiki/Mario_(Canon)/Metal875 Category:Lord JJJ Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1